Versos para el Altísimo
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.
1. Noche Estrellada

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Reto: Escribir algo por semana de Escritores y lectores.**

 **Semana 1: Un poema romántico.**

 **Palabras: 141 aprox.**

 **1**

 **"Noche Estrellada"**

Las noches en soledad,

Iluminadas aun en la oscuridad.

Por las estrellas que en realidad,

Guías son del Dios de la verdad.

En cada paso de mi andar,

Veo lo necesario que es amar.

Que en este mundo el odiar,

Es fácil el corazón de rencor llenar.

En la oscuridad se oculta la maldad,

Asesinos del amor sin piedad.

Pero su Espíritu nos guía a toda verdad,

Con la luz de cristo ilumina nuestra oscuridad.

La naturaleza demuestra su dedicación,

Cada noche nos muestra su creación.

Pues él está a nuestro lado,

Aun si nosotros hemos pecado.

Dios nos ha guardado de todo malvado,

Que la sangre de Cristo nos ha liberado.

Que hasta el último aliento encontré su paz,

Para que un día en la eternidad vea su faz.

" _Porque sus estrellas nos permiten esperar en el tiempo su venida."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Si, aunque el reto diga un poema de romance…Cristo para mi es lo más romántico de mi vida y bueno aquí esta.**


	2. Vigilia en la noche

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Reto: Escribir algo por semana de Escritores y lectores.**

 **Semana 1: Un poema romántico.**

 **Palabras: 114 aprox.**

 **2**

 **"Vigilia en la Noche"**

En medio del silencio de las voces,

Los himnos se hacen presentes,

Los santos alaban al creador anhelantes,

Sus voces se elevan en cantos resonantes.

Aun si en el mundo lloran,

En las noches sus almas se gozan.

Comparten las delicias de tus palabras,

Se alegran y ríen en tus maravillas.

Desde el fondo de sus almas,

Expresan en sus labios alabanzas,

Si el mundo los condena de locura,

Tú los has hecho vasos de honra.

Porque en la vigilia de la noche,

Cuando el alma escucha y enmudece,

El gozo de Dios se manifiesta,

Llenando el corazón de una fiesta.

 _"Hasta el día que nos venga a buscar y en su casa regocijar"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Es una semana, por eso debo siquiera escribir algo en esta semana que solo consto de 5 días en los que comenzó el año 2019 para honrar a Dios.**


	3. Alabanzas desde el Alma

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Reto: Escribir algo por semana de Escritores y lectores.**

 **Semana 1: Un poema romántico.**

 **Palabras: 229 aprox.**

 **3**

 **"Alabanzas desde alma"**

Las manos se mueven irregulares,

Los pies en danzas sin restricciones.

El torso en movimientos sin interrupción,

Los brazos en un baile sin canción.

Los sentidos buscando lo anhelado,

Aun si está sometido al pecado.

Busca desde el alma ser salvado,

De las cadenas del pecado ser liberado.

Sin excusas para seguir atados,

En Cristo somos rescatados,

No para ser de nuevo esclavos,

Sino para en fe ser renovados.

Si en Cristo en el mundo he muerto,

En su dadiva eterna resucito.

He sido por la humanidad sepultada,

Para que en gloria sea resucitada.

Mi cuerpo se ha enemistado,

Contra mi voluntad ha luchado.

Pero Dios por mí ha luchado,

Pues a su Espíritu ha enviado.

Deudor hoy no soy del pecado,

Tampoco mi deuda he saldado,

Porque Cristo la ha pagado,

Y su Espíritu Santo lo ha revelado.

Que por su muerte hoy vivamos,

Que cuando de corazón nos arrepentimos,

Dios ha decidido adoptarnos,

Como hijos en su reino glorificarnos.

De temor nos ha librado,

Con su amor nos ha llenado,

Hasta el Espíritu Santo nos ha guiado,

Para estar en su día perfeccionados.

Desde el fondo a Cristo anhelamos,

La Iglesia a él desde el mundo clamamos,

Por estar con Cristo un día a su lado,

Cuando el dolor y el llanto sea acabado.

 _"Porque desde nuestras almas rogamos por su venida, que esta cautividad sea terminada"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Feliz año de nuevo, espero les haya gustado estos breves versos pero sobre todo es para adorar al altísimo.**

 **Inspirados en el Libro de Romanos 8**


	4. Raíces de Amargura

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **4**

 **"Raíces de amargura"**

I

Recordando lo predicado,

Cuando él hermano ha hablado.

Recuerda con dolor el pasado,

Conversa en él, al viejo hombre.

II

Lanzando a la cara como esta en su alma,

Tan arraigada como la ira sin calma,

La raíz de amargura,

Parecida al diamante, tan dura.

III

Comenta y Cuestiona,

Con sus palabras presiona,

Pero de sus costumbres menciona,

Porque el viejo hombre es quien reacciona.

IV

Sus emociones son las que hablan,

Por ser ellas quien lo manipulan.

Diciéndose estar con Dios estos años,

Pero mantiene el dolor desde niño.

En sus palabras se manifiesta la ira,

Cuando a su familia retira,

Incluso de su comunión con Dios, el Rey.

Aparta con sus acciones ovejas de la grey.

V

Que en ellas se manifiesta la duda,

Porque de la salvación en su vida,

Cuestiona e incluso de sus promesas no está segura,

Aun cuando Dios desde la eternidad lo asegura.

 _"Porque muchos hermanos conservan la raíz de amargura que los aleja del amor y la seguridad de Dios"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Terminando Enero, recordando las predicas y lo que Dios me ha enseñado cada vez que nos acercamos, he encontrado esto en la habitación del pasillo en la casa que damos para morar a Cristo y que muchos hermanos han caído en ello.**

 **Que sea Dios y el apoyo de la iglesia que ayude sus corazones no solo en oración sino también que puedan recibir de ellos el apoyo que Dios desea para sus hijos en la gran familia que la conforma.**


	5. La Playa

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **N.A.: Esto fue un momento en que me encontraba con mi familia en la playa**

 **Palabras: 311 aprox.**

 **Capitulo 5:** **"La Playa "**

I

Las aguas extensas como el mismo cielo,

Las olas golpeando contra la tierra.

El viento soplando sin restricciones,

La arena ardiendo bajo el inclemente sol.

II

El aire otorgando calma,

No solo al cuerpo sino al alma.

La sal que brilla en la arena,

Recuerda la luz de alguna manera.

III

La combinación entre cielo y mar,

Hace a mi vista asombrar,

El viento moviendo las aguas,

Refrescan el pesar de las almas solitarias.

IV

Solo en Dios encuentro paz,

El mar y el cielo son testigos de su faz.

La tierra y la sal cantan alabanzas,

Como muestra de sus hazañas.

V

Mi cuerpo escucha el canto,

Que la creación anhela con su llanto.

Que Dios restaure con su amor,

La tierra y al mar de su dolor.

VI

El pecado le ha negado,

La vida a la tierra y muerte le ha dado,

Aun cuando Dios un tiempo ha otorgado,

Para la restauración de todo lo creado.

VII

La sangre y el dolor reciben la tierra,

Cuando entre hermanos hay guerra,

Dios ha decidido liberar,

A la humanidad de odiar.

VIII

La creación es testigo de su amor,

Se manifiesta en su esplendor,

Dejando ver la gloria de su creador,

Con Cristo en la cruz como redentor.

IX

Con señales y prodigios clama,

Con eclipses y temblores a las almas,

Dando aviso de que su creador llama,

A las almas desviadas que Dios ama.

X

Temblando de anticipación,

Esperando el día de la redención,

Cuando sea la gran reunión,

El día de júbilo y gran salvación.

 _"La tierra y el Cielo serán restaurados en tu santo amor y jamás volverán a ser como ahora"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Este mes de Febrero he publicado poco, primero porque exprimí el cerebro en Enero y segundo porque se había extraviado la memoria donde tenía todos mis escritos, pero ahora comenzar de nuevo y tercero porque estaba inspirándome con lecturas…y devocionales.**


	6. Perseverancia y Justicia

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **N.A.: Esto fue inspirado en una prédica que tuvimos en la congregación.**

 **Palabras: 216 aprox.**

 **Capitulo 6: "Perseverancia y Justicia"**

 **Lucas 18: 1-8**

 **I**

Orar sin desmayar

Las olas golpeando contra la tierra.

La necesidad de orar,

A pesar de todo, sin desmayar.

 **II**

Si en una ciudad,

Hubo un juez y una viuda.

La autoridad, poco temía a Dios,

Pero clama la perseverancia por justicia.

 **III**

Aun cuando se negó,

La autoridad cedió.

A la perseverancia y temor,

Que Dios a una viuda otorgo.

 **IV**

Porque perseverar en Dios,

Aun si el Juez humano es injusto.

Su corazón será movido,

Para gloria del bendito.

 **V**

Porque sus escogidos,

Claman justicia día y noche.

Dios no hace esperar,

A quien en el persevera.

 **VI**

Su justicia vendrá,

Porque Dios los defenderá,

Aun si fe no encontraran,

Cuando regrese el señor, la hallaran.

 **VII**

Porque sus hijos obran con justicia,

Dios por eso les da su presencia.

Al perseverar en el evangelio caminar,

En la senda de Cristo al andar.

 **VIII**

La creación es testigo de su amor,

Se manifiesta en su esplendor,

Dejando ver la gloria de su creador,

Con Cristo en la cruz como redentor.

 **IX**

La perseverancia y la justicia,

Dones son de Dios y los que están en su presencia,

Porque oían desde su alma,

Aun si todo perezca le clama.

 _"Perseverar en su camino hasta el final nos dará como recompensa la corona de la vida"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Perseverar es la respuesta al mantener la fe en Cristo Jesús y que su Espíritu Santo llene nuestro corazón de amor para mantenernos firme en el camino de su luz.**


	7. Hogar

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **N.A.: Esto fue inspirado en una prédica que tuvimos en la congregación.**

 **Palabras: 246 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 7: "Hogar"**

 **I**

En la casa donde moras,

Con quienes habitas.

Donde descansas tu cabeza,

Esperando gozo, encuentras tristeza.

 **II**

Hogar en nuestro corazón deseamos,

Aun si nuestro hogar no lo veamos.

Anhelando que con alegría que nos reciban,

Buscando en el lugar que no están.

 **III**

Pero cuando a Cristo llegamos,

Del mundo y sus placeres nos alejamos.

Al saber que Dios nos ha adoptado,

En su eterno hogar bienvenida nos ha dado.

 **IV**

En donde nuestro corazón halla consuelo,

Donde nuestras cargas salen al vuelo.

Una familia animándote a perseverar,

Madre y hermanos te apoyan a avanzar.

 **V**

El padre con su amor te guía,

Aun si del buen camino te desvías.

Esperándote con brazos abiertos,

A que regreses de tus malos pasos.

 **VI**

Un hogar donde hay amor,

Dando paz al corazón.

Donde no hay más llanto, ni dolor.

Porque Dios siempre será nuestra canción.

 **VII**

Ahora que aún no hemos llegado,

A casa, la que el padre ha preparado.

Para quienes anhelan un hogar,

Dios nos espera para descansar.

 **VIII**

La esperanza de vivir con él eternamente,

Aquí en la tierra, Dios espera un remanente.

Confiando que al resistir hasta el final,

Dios con sus hijos sería fiel y leal.

 **IX**

Esperar aún en medio de la aflicción,

Porque Cristo nos hizo nueva creación.

Confiando en sus palabras que nos animan.

Aun en el caos, sus promesas al alma avivan.

 _"El Hogar en el cielo donde Cristo preparo para volver con él a casa"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **El hogar que Cristo nos da, nos llena de gozo y paz, porque el lugar que ha preparado para todo aquel que cree es un lugar lleno de esperanza y de amor, bajo el cobijo de su luz llena de bondad que nos ilumina en el camino de tinieblas en este mundo.**


	8. Como Crees te sea hecho

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **N.A.: Esto fue inspirado en una prédica que tuvimos en la congregación.**

 **Palabras: 239 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 8: "Como Crees te sea hecho"**

 **Mateo 8:5-13, Lc. 7:1-10, Mr. 11:24**

 **I**

Un Centurión rogó al señor,

Por un criado que sufría dolor.

Cristo con amor escucho su ruego,

Respondiendo a su clamor sin amago.

 **II**

Aun sabiendo quiera era Jesús,

Este hombre reconoció a Cristo.

"Digno de ti, no soy" dijo con humildad,

Un centurión romano con autoridad.

 **III**

Escuchando sus palabras,

Jesús, Maravillado por su corazón.

Al ver un hombre de fe y obras,

En medio de gentiles, tanta fe en un varón.

 **IV**

Siendo un hombre de mando,

Cien hombres que recibían órdenes.

El Señor en Israel tanta fe no halló,

Anunciando esperanza a los gentiles.

 **V**

Que aun de otras naciones,

Se sentaran en lugares celestiales.

Con Abraham, Isaac y Jacob en los cielos,

Regocijados en amor todos los pueblos.

 **VI**

La respuesta de Cristo es maravillosa,

Conoce nuestro corazón y esperanza.

Concediendo la petición llena de fe,

Que llega a Él, no egoísta sino por amor.

 **VII**

Confiar en que Dios hará,

Sin dudar, que hecho será.

Al orar y pedir confiando,

En que Dios está haciendo.

 **VIII**

Colocando en la oración,

Todas nuestras peticiones,

Sin dudar en el corazón,

Confiando en que lo recibiremos.

 **XI**

Pero antes de orar,

A tu hermano debes perdonar,

Para Dios padre pueda obrar,

Cambios para tu vida transformar.

 _"Ayúdanos Dios a perdonar para que tu amor viva en nuestro obrar, nuestro corazón se presente limpio ante ti y tu corazón regocijar con la alegría de nuestro buen actuar. "_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y aquí continuo dejando mi vida a Dios quien realiza en mi su obra.**


	9. Alimento Espiritual

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **N.A.: Esto fue inspirado en una prédica que tuvimos en la congregación.**

 **Palabras: 290 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 9: "Alimento Espiritual"**

 **Hebreos 5: 11-14; 6:1-5**

 **I**

Alimento para el alma,

Las palabras de Cristo traen calma.

Llenando el corazón del creyente,

Al confiar en su obra al presente.

 **II**

La base del arrepentimiento,

Es la obra hecha en la Cruz.

Amor y Fe, es el fundamento,

Si Cristo vive en mí, hay luz.

 **III**

Ahora maestros deberían ser,

Aun se quedan en el ayer.

Necesitando aun los primeros principios,

Aun cuando deberían comer alimento sólido.

 **IV**

Plasmando en mí su esperanza,

Caminando en la senda de confianza.

Recordando quien fui en el pasado.

Para dar pasos de fe con el desviado.

 **V**

Alimento solido es para el maduro,

Leche es para el inmaduro.

El valiente entiende palabra de justicia,

El niño aun duda con malicia.

 **VI**

El alimento solido es madurez,

Práctica de los sentidos y entrenamiento.

Para el ser entero las doctrinas elementales,

Con claridad el bien y el mal en conocimiento.

 **VII**

Por tanto el pasado dejo atrás,

La doctrina elemental.

Siguiendo a la meta celestial,

Que cristo trazo con sus palabras.

 **VIII**

Renovados para lo bueno,

Sin avergonzar al Dios del cielo.

Abriendo los ojos del oscuro velo,

Confiando en que lo recibiremos.

Que el enemigo continúa en acusarnos.

 **XI**

Confiando con todo lo que somos,

Esperando la perfección de nuestro Señor.

Y hablando de su resurrección lo haremos,

Que otros conozcan al Dios de amor.

 **X**

La madurez nos lleva a la perfección,

Que a través de su Cristo y su resurrección,

Llegaremos a la meta de la salvación,

Para que un día vivamos bajo su bendición.

 _"Ayúdanos Dios, que el alimento espiritual sea cada día parte de nuestra fe, que llene nuestras almas de buen néctar, de buenos nutrientes para que nuestras almas crezcan a la medida de Cristo. "_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Dios doy gracias a ti, porque tu nunca me has abandonado y llenas mi corazón de esperanza.**


	10. Clamor del hombre

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Christ Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **N.A.: Esto fue inspirado en una prédica que tuvimos en la congregación.**

 **Palabras: 249 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 10: "Clamor del hombre"**

 **Mateo 3:3, Deut. 10:12, Sal. 107**

 **I**

Clama un hombre en el desierto,

Su alma y cuerpo estaba hambriento.

Afligido en angustia y sediento,

En el mundo moran sin aliento.

 **II**

Perdidos entre sequedales,

Espinos y cardos eran sus aflicciones.

Sin morada, veían solo oscuridad,

Eran ciegos a la luz de la libertad.

 **III**

Aun rebeldes en su corazón,

Reconocen al dueño de la creación.

Resisten al todopoderoso,

Aun si ven la obra de su hijo amado.

 **IV**

Claman las almas atadas,

Costumbres son sus cadenas.

Conociendo imperfección los humanos,

Al no desear saber sus caminos.

 **V**

Escuchando su voz hay luz,

Abrió los sentidos la obra de Jesús.

Al dejar aquí a su Santo Espíritu,

Redimiendo al alma en plenitud.

 **VI**

Desde su alma clamaron,

Buscando a Dios, oraron.

Desde el fondo de su corazón,

Y Dios oyó su quebranto.

 **VII**

Misericordia de lo alto,

Buscan los hombres en llanto.

Rompiendo cadenas de maldad,

Que arrastran a la oscuridad.

 **VIII**

Fueron algunos libres de condena,

Otros negaron y siguieron en pena.

Alimento de vida, recibió el arrepentido,

Alimento de muerte, recibió el condenado.

 **XI**

Con júbilo escucharan su voz,

Librando su alma de la muerte y pecado.

De la tormenta nos libró en sus brazos,

Al vivir con Dios quien borra su pasado.

 _"Nuestra Alma clama a ti, Oh Dios. Ayúdanos a no olvidarte en ningún momento y a colocar nuestros pasos bajo tu gracia, sabemos que tú nos guiaras en un buen camino que nos lleva por la senda de Cristo, a la Eternidad."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Dios doy gracias a ti, porque tu nunca me has abandonado y llenas mi corazón de esperanza.**


	11. Obediencia o Desobediencia

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Christ Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **N.A.: Esto fue inspirado en una prédica que tuvimos en la congregación.**

 **Palabras: 308 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 11: "Obediencia o Desobediencia"**

 **Deut. 28; Salmos 21; Gen. 26**

 **I**

Al escuchar con diligencia,

Y procurar con obediencia.

La palabra de Dios realizar,

Para sus bendiciones alcanzar.

 **II**

Bendiciones sobre tu ciudad,

Sobre el campo de tu arado.

El fruto de la tierra y el ganado,

Que en tus manos está al cuidado.

 **III**

Bendita la obra de tus manos,

Tus enemigos serán derrotados.

Benditos serás al salir en tu andar,

Aun incluso cuando vuelvas a entrar.

 **IV**

Si guardas tus pasos en su camino,

Haces y obedeces su mandato.

Te confirmara como pueblo santo,

Y tú serás el reflejo de su mano.

 **V**

Dios hará que sobreabundes,

En todo fruto y bienes.

En tu cuerpo y en tu mente,

Si en él vives confiadamente.

 **VI**

Abrirá su buen tesoro,

Otorgando su lluvia de bendición.

Al guardar y cumplir su palabra,

Estarás encima de toda criatura.

 **VII**

Pero si la voz del Señor,

No escuchas y no hay temor,

Caeran a ti y a quienes amas,

Maldiciones que tu odiaras.

 **VIII**

Aun caerán en todo lugar,

Donde pisas y en tu andar,

En las obras de tus manos,

Y de tus enemigos no serán librados.

 **IX**

Sobre tu vida y la de tu familia,

Caerán enfermedad y desgracia,

Reprensión y turbación,

Por la maldad hay destrucción.

 **X**

Nada de lo que hagas,

Ni la obra de tus manos,

Por causa de tus malos pasos,

Al abandonar a Dios no prosperaras.

 **XI**

La tierra no dará fruto alguno,

Los cielos te negaran sus aguas,

Polvo es lo que tendras del campo,

Los cielos solo te extenderán sequias.

 **XII**

Derrotado por tus enemigos,

Afligido por enfermedades,

Tus bienes serán arrebatados,

Todos estos malos caerán sobre ti.

 _"Señor, ayúdanos a decidir tus caminos sobre nuestras emociones o incluso desilusiones, Dios rogamos porque ningún mal sobrevenga a tus hijos, gracias por amarnos y en tu tiempo instruirnos lejos de lo malo."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**


	12. Duelo por la Cautividad

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Christ Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **N.A.: Esto fue inspirado en una prédica que tuvimos en la congregación.**

 **Palabras: 238 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 12: "Duelo por la Cautividad"**

 **Nehemías 1:1-4**

 **I**

Tranquila parecía la ciudad,

Hasta el día en que hay noticias,

Al preguntar por la cautividad,

Del pueblo que vive entre ruinas.

 **II**

Un fuerte abandonado,

Una muralla derribada.

Pobres que han quedado,

En la ciudad a fuego fue quemada.

 **III**

Un remanente que sufre,

Al escuchar tales noticias.

Se conmovió por esas palabras,

Orando y Ayunando al Dios Padre.

 **IV**

Rogando con suplica y clamor,

Por sus vidas y su dolor.

Cautivos en las distracciones,

Que "El Mundo" aparta en pasiones.

 **V**

Clamando por la vida de otros,

Para que sus cuerpos sean liberados.

De la cautividad del pasado,

Que los mantiene aprisionados.

 **VI**

Que vivíamos por la libertad,

Que anhela tu pueblo en cautividad.

Que tu fuerza abunde en ellos,

Hasta estar contigo en los cielos.

 **VII**

Ayúdanos como pueblo a rogar,

Por otros que pasan penurias,

Que tus hijos persistan en andar,

En tus caminos y en tus palabras.

 **VIII**

Que pronto pase esta cautividad,

En este cuerpo y su mortalidad,

Para vivir por la eternidad,

A tu lado por siempre en libertad.

 _"Señor, a ti rogamos con fervor para que otros conozcan tu libertad, que ellos puedan ser libres de la oscuridad que hay en este mundo. Dios y padre que nuestras efímeras vidas en este pequeño lapso de tiempo en la tierra podamos dar lo mejor de nosotros hacia ti, hasta que a tu lado cantemos por siempre con gran Gozo y Alegría."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Y que su amor persista en nosotros hasta el día glorioso en que nos reunamos.**


	13. Cuando Nacemos de Nuevo

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom: Bible**

 **Foro: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Summary:** **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Christ Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **N.A.: Esto fue inspirado en unos versos de La Biblia.**

P **alabras: 251 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 13: "Cuando Nacemos de nuevo"**

 **1 Juan 5: 1-5; Juan 14:15**

 **I**

Cuando Dios te ha hecho nuevo,

Cristo en su obra hizo renuevo.

No solo en tú alma y cuerpo,

El cambio se ve en todo momento.

 **II**

Si amas al Dios de amor,

Sus mandamientos haremos.

Porque en tú vida no son fatigosos,

Sino que llenan tú vida de Gozo.

 **III**

Al nacer de Dios puedes vencer,

Por fe en su Espíritu crecer.

Victoria hay en Cristo por fe,

Pues en Dios hay vida, solo cree en él.

 **IV**

Si dices amar a Dios,

Guardarás sus mandamientos.

Viviendo por amor,

Que Cristo nos dio con su dolor.

 **V**

Al vivir bajo su voluntad,

Puedes pedir sin dudar.

Recibiendo lo que pedimos,

Completas oh Dios, tu gozo en nosotros.

 **VI**

Confiando en que has vencido,

Al diablo y al sistema del Mundo.

Con valor el cristiano afligido,

Con tu paz Dios, ha vencido.

 **VII**

Rogando vivir bajo tu gracia,

Cada día junto a tú presencia,

Viva en nuestras vidas con confianza,

Cumpliendo el gozo de la esperanza.

 _"Señor, ayúdanos en medio de este caos en el que la desesperación y el miedo, se expande por todos los corazones y que sea tu paz la que calme el corazon de todos y tú amor llene el corazón de los creyentes que se ven atemorizados que el Espiritu Santo nos enseñe a llegar a otros para compartir tu palabra."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡¡Dios les bendiga!!**

 **Regresando a retomar mis escritos en medio de la pandemia y de los años más locos con amenazas del fin xD**


	14. El poder de la palabra

**Versos para el Altísimo**

 **Autor(a): Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom: Bible**

 **Foro: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Summary:**

 **Desde el fondo del alma que anhela la libertad, brotan palabras tan llenas de dolor, amor, esperanza que se aviva con el fuego del Espíritu Santo... Foro Christ Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **N.A.: Esto fue inspirado en una prédica que tuvimos en la congregación.**

 **Palabras: 174 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 14: "El poder de la palabra"**

 **Juan 1: 1-16**

I

Tu palabra nos llena de vida,

Por ella todo fluye en unidad.

La luz de Dios, es cristo Jesús,

Testimonio de ella dio al Espíritu.

II

Esperanza das al crecer,

Al confesar que Cristo es rey,

Tu vida cambiará al permanecer,

En el camino de su grey.

III

la luz fue y es,

Creada por tu palabra,

Alumbra hoy mis pasos,

Quiero ser acogida en tus brazos.

IV

Mis palabras lastiman,

Cuando al corazón hieren,

Pero tus palabras animan,

Aún alma herida conduelen.

V

Predican al mundo,

Tus promesas de bien.

Tu amor que ha transformado,

Al alma y al cuerpo con fé.

VI

Señor, que mi casa y yo,

Te sirva desde el corazón,

Que cada uno sea vasto,

Soldados fieles bajo la salvación.

VII

Hijos suyos, por gracia,

Al creer en Jesús y su perdón.

Para regresar a su presencia,

Al hogar lleno de bendición.

VIII

Darte lo mejor de nuestra vida,

Al Dios que ha redimido,

Mi alma para vivir por la eternidad,

Y que quiere estar a mi lado.

 **" _Señor, que tu palabra sea mi alimento diario y que pueda apoyarme en ti cada día de mi vida, puedo yo estar firme ante cualquiera que desee recriminar mi fé aún si el caso de morir por ella y no desfallecer o desmayar en el día de la prueba. En el nombre de Jesús. Amén.""_**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**


End file.
